


She’s Got That Rich Girl, L.A. Vibe

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Songfic, Summer, Swimming, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sakura longs to spend a day at the beach but feels embarrassed over it. Sayaka books a vacation for them and gives her girlfriend the boost of confidence she needs.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Ogami Sakura
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	She’s Got That Rich Girl, L.A. Vibe

Sakura had confessed to Sayaka once that she would love dearly to go to the beach, but she could never find the confidence to do so, which embarrassed her. Sayaka insisted she stop such talk and immediately began planning their next summer trip to the beach.

She made sure to pick a time and day where they would be mainly alone, and helped out by carrying all of their stuff.

“Aren’t the waves nice today?” Sayaka smiled as she began laying out their beach towels.

“Yes. Already I am looking forward to swimming,” Sakura set up their umbrella. “I hope thee does not mind my asking; is this a private beach?”

”No, but I wish! I just chose to go at a time when I knew we’d mostly be alone,” Sayaka had her hair in a ponytail and wore a low-cut pink one-piece with a bow around her neck and back both. Sakura was more conservative; hair braided back with a sunny yellow cover-up over a plain blue one-piece, a sunhat on her head. Sayaka thought the little daisy on it was cute and fit her girlfriend perfectly.

The waves rushed past softly and birds flew overhead. Both the sun and sand were warm. Sayaka felt herself already starting to tan and gasped a bit. “Oh! It’s not a beach trip without this!” She pulled out two champagne glasses and a fancy bottle of the drink, pouring them both some.

“Aren’t thee worried about becoming drunk?” Sakura asked in surprise. Sayaka just shook her head.

“We’ll both have just one drink,” They toasted their glasses together and drank merrily; a kiss followed once their glasses were drained. “Now let’s swim!” Sayaka laughed and ran out into the water, laughing. “Chase me! Come get me!”

Sakura smiled to herself and ran after Sayaka, the two splashing each other. She wasn’t sure what she did to have such a perfect, loving, understanding girlfriend. Such questions could wait though, as at that moment, she caught Sayaka and smiled.

“Looks like I won,” She said, and Sayaka laughed.

“You did! I guess that means I get to kiss you!”

The two then did indeed kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Champagne and Sunshine by tarro x PLVTINUM
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=C-_OFwFoWDY


End file.
